Curlew
Le WIP 'Property of Simmer the Skywing! She's currently typing up his page. Hold tight for more info! Do Not Steal My Code. Curlew Appearance Curlew has purple-gray scales that cannot cahnge colour (see history). His stomach is a very pale pink. Curlew has a pale blue crest and cream stripes on his ears and snout. A brown flower earring is clasped to his left ear. He carries a pouch that contains a smooth stone which he never touches or removes from the pouch. Curlew's eyes, however, are the most striking green for miles. Perhaps its just their vibrant colour against the pale scales? He tends to walk with plodding, slow steps. When Curlew tries to do interactive things his talons shake as if he has no trust in them. He's got a rather small figure, that slouches as if he was never happy. Personality wip History Curlew started out as happy and fluorescent as any RainWing! His family was neither poor nor rich, and they provided for his every need. Curlew loved to play outside with his sister Clouds. Clouds was his best friend as well as his sister.The family was happy. But one day Curlew discovered his powers in the worst possible way. He and Clouds were playing with a shiny, rainbow coloured beetle. They were trying to catch it and keep it as a pet. Curlew reached out a talon to catch the beetle, and suddenly a bolt of energy shot from his palm. At that same moment, Clouds jumped past the beetle, running after a yellow butterfly.The bolt connected with her side, and she collapsed to the earth. Curlew tried everything. But nothing could ever bring Clouds back. That awful day, Curlew retreated to his room and cried all day, cursing his newfound animus powers. But his kind hearted parents helped him overcome the guilt by telling him it was a terrible accident. Curlew carried on living, happy as ever. Only when his father Raspberry died at the talons of a NightWing animus did Curlew rethink his choices. He looked down at his shifting scales. If his dead relatives could no longer be happy, why should he? Curlew picked up a smooth egg-shaped stone his father had given him and muttered the words, "Enchant this stone to hold my animus power..." Curlew paused, before uttering the final peice. "And all my happiness." And it was done. Curlew yelled in agony as the stone sucked the color out of his scales and the power from his veins, his eyes spared from the painful experience. He fainted on the floor, letting the stone roll out of his talon. He awoke to sorrow once more, this time from his mother's horrified look as her son's scales were grey and dull. Angered and sad at what he did, Curlew left the rain forest to try to find himself in another place where he could start over. A library near the edge of the Kingdom of Sand was that starting point. He eventually was transferred to another library near the edge of the Ice Kingdom. There he befriended a hybrid named Yuka. Yuka eventually got Curlew to tell her about his past, to which he released all of his past emotions. She told him that perhaps it was time for him to go home, and to try to reconcile with his mother about everything he had done. After a tense hour or so, Curlew's mother finally forgave him, and he now works part time at the rain forest's library, and at Yuka's library. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius)